Turbine systems are one example of turbomachines widely utilized in fields such as power generation. For example, a conventional gas turbine system includes a compressor section, a combustor section, and at least one turbine section. The compressor section is configured to compress air as the air flows through the compressor section. The air is then flowed from the compressor section to the combustor section, where it is mixed with fuel and combusted, generating a hot gas flow. The hot gas flow is provided to the turbine section, which utilizes the hot gas flow by extracting energy from it to drive the compressor, an electrical generator, and other various loads.
The combustor sections of turbine systems generally include tubes or ducts for flowing the combusted hot gas therethrough to the turbine section or sections. Recently, combustor sections have been introduced which include ducts that shift the flow of the hot gas, such as by accelerating and turning the hot gas flow. For example, ducts for combustor sections have been introduced that, while flowing the hot gas longitudinally therethrough, additionally shift the flow radially or tangentially such that the flow has various angular components. These designs have various advantages, including eliminating first stage nozzles from the turbine sections. The first stage nozzles were previously provided to shift the hot gas flow, and may not be required due to the design of these ducts. The elimination of first stage nozzles may reduce associated pressure drops and increase the efficiency and power output of the turbine system.
However, the connection of these ducts to turbine sections is of increased concern. For example, because the ducts do not simply extend along a longitudinal axis, but are rather shifted off-axis from the inlet of the duct to the outlet of the duct, thermal expansion of the ducts can cause undesirable shifts in the ducts along or about various axes. These shifts can cause stresses and strains within the ducts, and may cause the ducts to fail.
Accordingly, improved combustor sections for turbomachines, such as for turbine systems, would be desired in the art. In particular, combustor sections and transition ducts thereof which allow for and accommodate thermal growth of the duct would be advantageous.